Ano novo, vida nova
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: Ele não sabia, mas o ano novo seria cheio de mudanças. Twoshot meio atrasada de ano novo xP SASUxSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Ano novo, vida nova

Cap.1 – Ano novo.

Ele estava sentado olhando todo o movimento da festa. A maioria das pessoas vestindo branco, não todas, ele percebeu. Havia uma mulher que lhe chamou a atenção depois de tanto observar apenas. Ela não vestia branco, vestia rosa-claro, ela não estava com bebida alcoólica como todos, estava com um copo de suco nas mãos e conversava animadamente com uma mulher loira, que era quase tão bonita quanto a outra, mas estava de branco como todos, e bebia álcool como todos. Mais pessoas se juntaram às duas mulheres, era um casal que ele conhecia, Naruto com uma camiseta laranjada e Hinata, da família Hyuuga, que era tão importante no âmbito empresarial como a sua própria.

Sasuke levantou-se do balcão do bar e andou até uma pilastra, onde se encostou e de onde tinha uma visão melhor do grupo de pessoas que só ia aumentando, agora havia mais um casal e todos se sentaram numa das mesas dispostas no grande salão da festa organizada pelo governo da cidade. O casal recém chegado parecia estar brigando, ele riu. Por aquele motivo não era muito fã de relacionamentos duráveis, sempre acabavam em brigas e mais brigas. Ele sinceramente não tinha muita paciência para isso.

-Hey, parece que você está bem distraído... – comentou alguém atrás dele, que ele conhecia muito bem por ser um de seus colegas de trabalho, e ele arriscava amigo, Hyuuga Neji.

-Hm. – ele fez, apenas para o outro saber que estava ouvindo.

-Tenten a conhece, sabe... Se quiser ser apresentado, ela é Haruno Sakura.

-Como sabe para quem estou olhando...? – ele perguntou.

-Você é bem previsível, Sasuke. – o Hyuuga mencionou apenas, agarrando a cintura da namorada que passava nesse exato momento pelo local onde estavam. – Tenten, acho que o Sasuke quer ser apresentado para a Sakura... – ele zombou.

-Não quero não... – o homem resmungou.

-É claro que quer, não vai te tirar um pedaço se você conhecê-la. – falou Tenten, conhecia já o humor e a personalidade do Uchiha. – Vamos lá, eu lhe apresento para todos...

-Você me paga Hyuuga... – ele sussurrou ao ficar perto do amigo.

Quando iam se aproximando ele viu o olhar dela cravado nele, se sentiu momentaneamente sem jeito perto da mulher, mas foi apenas uma faísca. Fraqueza não era uma coisa que sentia com facilidade, e nem gostava de sentir, mas de alguma forma foi intimidado pela mera presença daquela simplória mulher de cabelos rosados. Sentiu as duas esmeraldas dos olhos dela cravados em si, quando a olhou ela desviou rapidamente o olhar. Tenten fez as apresentações e Sasuke realmente ouviu apenas os nomes de Naruto, Ino e Shikamaru, além do de Sakura, é claro. Depois disso, ele falou que iria pegar outro drinque e saiu de perto da mesa tão movimentada. Nunca foi fã de movimentação também.

Entretanto, por mais que quisesse se distanciar de toda aquelas pessoas conversando animadamente, ele não conseguia manter seus olhos afastados daquela mulher. Sakura continuava falando com os amigos, animada, gesticulando e rindo. Sasuke já tinha perdido as contas da quantidade de mulheres que conhecia que eram daquele jeito, mas ela exercia uma força gravitacional que não o deixava manter seus olhos afastados por mais de 5 minutos. Isso o irritava a tal ponto que ele quase deixou a festa por mais de três vezes, mas não conseguiu. Convenceu-se de que teria de ficar ali pelo menos até a virada do ano. Quando chegou perto da hora, todos foram para o lado de fora do salão para ver o estouro de fogos de artifício, os garçons estavam com taças de champanhe nas bandejas e serviam a todos. Quando a contagem regressiva feita por todos terminou, os fogos começaram e todos brindaram e abraçaram parentes, amigos e conhecidos. Sasuke ergueu a taça uma vez apenas, lembrando dos pais que morreram e tomou-a toda numa virada só, era uma tradição sua. Como nunca tivera muita gente para comemorar esse tipo de data, seus pais morreram num acidente de avião quando ele tinha 8 anos e ele e o irmão já não se falavam há muito, ele estava acostumado a ficar constantemente sozinho.

-E-Eu... Err... Feliz ano novo, Sasuke, não é...? – ele estava distraído olhando os fogos e não percebeu a aproximação sutil de Sakura.

-Obrigado, pra você também. – ele falou levantando a taça vazia, percebendo que ela carregava suco em sua taça. – Pena não ter mais nada na taça para brindar...

-Não por isso... – ela falou puxando a mão que segurava a taça dele e despejou parte do que tinha em sua própria. –Pronto...

-Então, o que quer brindar? – ele perguntou.

-Aos novos amigos... – ela falou sorrindo.

-E aos velhos também... – ele falou olhando para Neji.

-Fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa na mansão Hyuuga amanhã...

-Hoje.

-Como?

-Tecnicamente é hoje, já passa da meia noite. – ele falou sério, mas ela riu.

-Como queira. – ela completou. – Você vai...?

-Não sei. – ele falou.

-Sakura...! – gritou a loira, Ino, que parecia já estar meio bêbada.

-Eu tenho que ir... – ela sorriu e saiu. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que você tem que comer alguma coisa quando bebe Ino?! – ela reclamou com amiga e Sasuke ficou a observá-la de longe.

Assim que a mulher saiu, uma sensação de impotência atingiu-o. Ele nunca precisara de ajuda para chegar perto de uma mulher, para conhecê-la, nem muito menos que a própria fosse ao seu encontro. Decidiu que isso havia acontecido aquele dia por simples distração sua. Estava com muita coisa na cabeça, além do trabalho, que retornaria no segundo dia do ano, ele pensou em seus pais, coisa que ele não fazia com frequencia pela falta de tempo.

-Vou embora... – Sasuke anunciou ao amigo Hyuuga quando o encontrou sozinho.

-Hn. – ele fez em concordância. – Vai ao almoço amanhã?

-Não sei. – ele falou e saiu.

O manobrista chegou com seu carro na porta do salão e ele ouviu uns assovios vindos dos outros manobristas que estavam ali. Seu Porsche preto chamava muita atenção, mas ele não ligava, queria um carro que fosse tão rápido quanto ele necessitava. Em pouco tempo, devido ao pouco trânsito que a madrugada obtinha, ele estava são e salvo em seu apartamento enorme. Ele entrou, trancou a porta e pegou um copo, colocou uma pedra de gelo e despejou o uísque que sempre ficava numa mesinha perto do sofá. Sasuke sempre foi compulsivo por bebida, ou desde que herdara do pai uma multinacional. A empresa lhe tirava todo o tempo do dia, praticamente, e quando chegava em casa ele queria se desestressar. A bebida ajudava nisso.

Foi para o quarto, deixou o copo já vazio numa mesinha ao lado da porta do banheiro e tomou um banho. Ele não se sentia cansado, dias de trabalho, sim, deixavam-no cansado. Olhou para o quarto e decidiu que daria uma volta, nem que fosse apenas de carro, sem nem sair dele. Além do vício por ingerir bebidas quando chega em casa, o trabalho proporcionou mais uma coisa à vida de Sasuke, a insônia. Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto não fossem umas três da manhã, então vestiu a primeira roupa que viu, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta qualquer e saiu de carro. Andou por quase todas as ruas da cidade, foi quando avistou a mulher de cabelos róseos, a que ocupava seus pensamentos naquele exato momento. Foi andando mais devagar quando passava por ela e baixou o vidro do carona.

-Hey, não quer uma carona pra casa...? – ele percebeu o quanto ela o evitava, enquanto não havia olhado para quem era no carro.

-E-Eu... Ah, é você... – ela falou aliviada.

-Achou que eu ia te assaltar ou algo assim...? – ele riu, parando o carro.

-Bem, se não se importar de me dar carona... Eu estou meio que longe de casa ainda, tive que desviar do meu caminho para levar Ino até sua casa.

-Entre. – ele mandou, abrindo a porta e ela entrou.

-Obrigada... Muito obrigada. – ela falou.

-Pra onde?

-Rua ... . – ela falou a rua.

-Nossa, é quase do outro lado da cidade... – ele falou, pensando que ela tinha se desviado de seu caminho para levar a amiga em casa, e era um desvio enorme.

-Pois é, mas estávamos sem carro e ela não estava nada bem... – ela comentou. – Então eu tive que ir até lá levá-la, sabe-se lá que confusão ela se meteria, sabe uma vez... – e ela continuou falando e Sasuke respondia apenas com acenos e sussurros que indicavam que eles estavam ouvindo. Mesmo assim ele não se importava com aquela mulher falando, mesmo que soubesse que se tivesse trabalhado o dia todo, talvez não gostaria de ouvi-la tagarelando em seu ouvindo. Naquele momento era apenas uma pequena distração que era bem vinda, mesmo que ele quisesse se livrar do fato de que pensava na mulher que estava falando. Quando chegaram perto do apartamento dela, ela apontou o prédio e falou que era ali que morava. Não pode deixar de rir de como a vida pregava peças, Sakura morava no prédio da rua de trás do seu.

-Do que está rindo...? – ela perguntou.

-Tá vendo aquele prédio preto e verde ali?!

-Claro...

-É onde eu moro... – ele riu.

-Bem... Você... Não quer subir?! – ela perguntou.

-Melhor não, acho que você deve estar com sono... – ele falou.

-Err... Pra falar a verdade, eu estou sim... – ela falou. – Boa noite, então.

-Boa noite, sonhe comigo... – ele riu. Ela ficou mais rosada que seus cabelos, deu um sorrisinho e saiu.

Sakura entrou em seu apartamento sem entender muito do que tinha acontecido em seu dia. Tudo parecia tão normal até aquele homem aparecer, e agora ele tinha feito uma reviravolta em seus pensamentos. E ela que achava que conhecia todos na cidade por ser médica. Ele era tão... Ela não tinha nem uma palavra para descrevê-lo. Ela encostou-se na porta e suspirou, não era todo homem que a fazia ficar daquele jeito. Jogou as chaves do apartamento numa mesinha na entrada e jogou-se no sofá, estava exausta. Levantou-se quando juntou toda sua coragem restante e se jogou em sua cama enorme. Do jeito que deitou, dormiu.

Sasuke se jogou no sofá de couro quando acabou de colocar o uísque no copo. Ele estava atordoado, mas decidido de uma coisa, iria ao almoço na casa de Neji, precisava ver Sakura outra vez. Foi até sua cama e, milagrosamente, quando se deitou, dormiu imediatamente. Quando acordou, o sol batia em seu quarto, o que era estranho para aquela época do ano, por não ter fechado a cortina na noite passada, fazia calor e seu quarto estava insuportável. Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho quase frio e quando voltou ao quarto ele parecia mais agradável. Fechou as cortinas, por que por mais que o dia parecesse lindo lá fora, ele detestava sol, e foi para a cozinha procurar algo para comer e principalmente um café. Como não achou nada, ele notou que precisaria fazer compras mais tarde, saiu e foi até o café na esquina da rua. Sentou-se numa mesa apenas para duas pessoas e pediu um café forte e qualquer coisa para comer. Esperou seu pedido chegar impacientemente e quando sua caneca era colocada na mesa o tintilar do pequeno sino da loja foi ouvido e a mulher de cabelos róseos entrou no recinto.

Sakura acordou e não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer algo para comer, ainda mais estando tão perto do almoço. Lembrou-se do café ali perto, era perfeito, iria pra lá, comeria alguma coisa e depois iria para a mansão Hyuuga andando, ela estava precisando de algum exercício. Quando entrou no café, olhou em volta e viu Sasuke ali. Seu coração vacilou uma batida, mas ela não entendeu realmente o porquê daquilo. Estava feliz por vê-lo? Não fazia sentido se levasse em consideração que tinha o conhecido no dia anterior e nada tinha acontecido entre eles a não ser uma conversa. Ficou parada na porta feito uma boba, até alguém mais entrar na pequena loja e mandar ela sair do meio do caminho.

-Hey... – falou Sasuke acenando para ela sentar com ele. Ela foi até lá e sentou-se.

-Bom dia. – ela estava de bom humor.

-Hn. – ele fez, em sinal de que escutara, mas não estava com tanto humor assim para responder.

-Acordou de ressaca...? – ela riu.

-Mais ou menos... – ele murmurou.

-Acho que eu posso te ajudar, mas os remédios estão em casa... – ela falou.

-Não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei, um café forte e algum tempo descansando me curam. – ele falou bebendo outro gole do café quente.

-Você quem sabe... – ela falou e pediu o que queria para o garçom.

-Você é sempre tão saudável...? – ele perguntou quando ela pediu um chá verde e uma coisa leve para comer.

-Ah, eu sou médica, então eu prefiro me manter saudável como um tipo de exemplo... – ela riu.

-Ah... – ele fez. Realmente, médica era uma boa profissão pra ela, parecia tão boa para lidar com pessoas.

-E você, faz o que...?

-Ah, sou dono e presidente da ... . – ele falou o nome da empresa.

-Uau, deve ser bem difícil... – ela falou.

-Igualmente... – ele comentou e um silêncio se estabeleceu na mesa.

-Vai ao almoço na mansão Hyuuga? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

-Vou. – ele falou rapidamente.

-Que bom, gostaria de ir comigo? Eu vou andando... – ela falou e o viu pensando.

-Pode ser. – ele não costumava ir à pé aos lugares, mas faria muita coisa que não costumava fazer se fosse com Sakura, ele pensou, tirando rapidamente isso da cabeça. Quando fez isso, sua cabeça deu uma pontada de dor quase insuportável. Ele levou a mão à cabeça e remungou, isso não passou despercebido por Sakura.

-Você tem certeza que não quer algum remédio? – ela perguntou.

-Eu... Tenho...

-Não, vamos até o meu apartamento, não gosto de ver as pessoas sofrendo de dor assim... – ela falou, talvez por isso fosse médica, pensou ele. Ela começou a se levantar mas ele segurou seu braço.

-Pode comer sossegada, vamos lá depois... – ele falou a contra gosto. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentou outra vez.

Não demorou muito e eles estavam no apartamento dela. Enquanto ela procurava o remédio, ele passou analisar o apartamento. Era grande, bem mobiliado e todo em tons pastéis. Completamente o contrário do seu que tinha cores fortes nas paredes e nos móveis. Ele viu um porta-retratos com ela, a garotinha de cabelos rosados, e Ino, outro dela com os pais e mais alguns de pessoas que ele não tinha idéia de quem fossem.

-Achei! – ele ouviu ela falar. Em pouco tempo ela estava de volta com um copo na mão e um pequeno comprimido em mãos. –Vai fazer a dor de cabeça passar...

-Obrigado. – ele falou pegando e tomando o remédio. Ela ficou olhando em volta enquanto ele acabava com a água do copo.

-Se você quiser sentar um pouco... Eu vou trocar de roupa, derramei um pouco de chá na saia... – ela falou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem... – ele murmurou indo até a varanda e olhando a rua. Ele ficou ali, durante quanto tempo não sabia dizer. Ouviu os passos da mulher, quando se virou percebeu que ela estava bem mais perto do que achava.

-E-Eu estou pronta, vamos...? – ela falou. Entretanto ele ficou admirando-a, sem falar nada. E foi assim, sem falar nada, que ele se aproximou dela e beijou-a.

Quando apartaram o beijo, Sakura olhou assustada para Sasuke e ele sentiu ter feito algo errado, outro sentimento que não tinha normalmente. Quando ele ia se afastando, ela segurou sua mão, o impedindo de fazê-lo. Ele a olhou confuso e ela sorriu, logo ele entendeu que ela não tinha nada contra o que tinha feito, voltaram a se beijar.

-E então, nós não tínhamos um almoço para ir...? – ele perguntou rindo.

-Eu acho que o almoço pode esperar... Nem está na hora ainda... – ela riu. Então ele jogou-a no sofá, não usando muita força com medo de machucá-la, e beijou-a de novo.

Ele se encaixou entre as pernas dela enquanto os beijos iam da boca à orelha dela, Enquanto ele a mordia, ela deixou escapar um suspiro, ele riu.

-Sabe, nunca conheci uma mulher que pudesse me deixar tão doido assim... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Igualmente... – ela murmurou enquanto sentia um arrepio pela espinha.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez descendo os beijos até o pescoço fino dela, quando terminou de deixar uma marca bem feita, a campainha soou, vindo acompanhada de um grito.

-Sakura testudaaa! – gritou Ino do lado de fora. Sakura levantou assustada e correu para a porta, parando na frente do espelho que havia no pequeno corredor de entrada e percebendo a marca deixada por Sasuke. Ela olhou para ele com uma cara indecifrável e ele sorriu discretamente. Tentando cobrir a marca com os cabelos, ela abriu a porta.

-Hey, Ino. – ela falou.

-Oi, vim aqui para te pegar pra levar pro almoço na mansão Hyuuga e... – ela olhou para Sasuke que estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá. – E esse ai?!

-Oi, sou Uchiha Sasuke, acho que fomos apresentados ontem, Yamanaka Ino. – ele riu.

-Ah, me lembrei de você... – ela falou, olhando com cara de 'eu já entendi tudo aqui' para Sakura. –Então, você vai também para o almoço...? – ela perguntou por que um silencio constrangedor havia se estabelecido.

-Bem, eu e Sasuke íamos juntos, sabe, andando... – Sakura falou.

-Então vamos logo, depois vocês aprontam. – ela falou rindo.

-Agora que você acabou com o clima, vamos né... – ele falou, fazendo Sakura corar e Ino rir ainda mais.

OoOoooooOOoOoOOoOoooOOoO

É isso aí, esse é o primeiro capítulo.

Espero ganhar reviews, einh!

Kisu!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 02 – Vida nova.

Quando chegaram na mansão Hyuuga, foram recebidos por Hinata, acompanhada de Naruto. Eles levaram os três até o jardim, onde estavam todos os outros amigos. Cumprimentaram a todos e Neji apareceu com Tenten, vindo de dentro da casa.

-Que bom que veio Sasuke. – ele falou. –Vejo que veio acompanhado... – ele sussurrou para apenas o amigo ouvir.

-Ela mora no prédio detrás do meu cara. – ele falou. – Nos encontramos no café hoje.

-Incríveis coincidências... – o Hyuuga falou, irônico.

-Neji! O que ainda está fazendo aí?! – perguntou Hanabi, a prima mais nova de Neji, que Sasuke conhecia bem por seu gênio forte e explosivo. – Você tem que me ajudar a ver qual é a melhor cor para os guardanapos... – o Hyuuga apenas encolheu os ombros e falou que isso não importava para ele. Entretanto foi se livrar da prima que ele deu de cara com a namorada.

Sasuke ficou rindo de longe enquanto via o amigo sendo lançado de um lado para o outro como uma bola de pimball. Deu uma olhada nas pessoas que estavam ali e ele teve uma idéia quando avistou o amigo Sai, que trabalhava na polícia e incrivelmente tinha achado um tempo para estar ali. Foi até ele.

-Sai, quanto tempo... – ele falou.

-Pois é, consegui um tempo para vir. – ele falou. – Como está?

-Eu to bem, mas você precisa conhecer alguém... Vem. – ele falou pegando o outro pelo braço e correndo para alcançar Ino. – Hey Ino, quero te apresentar meu amigo Sai, ele é da polícia, não estava na festa ontem... – ele falou.

-Ah, então, prazer... – ela falou.

-O prazer é todo meu... – Sai falou sorrindo um pouco falsamente para a mulher.

-Então, fiquem conversando aí que eu tenho que ir ali. – ele falou deixando os dois para trás. Talvez se ocupasse Ino, ele teria algum momento de paz com Sakura.

Sakura olhou para todos que estavam ali, viu que Ino conversava com um homem que parecia ser bonito, pelo menos de longe. Viu Sasuke sozinho apenas rindo consigo mesmo, foi até ele.

-Do que está rindo...? – ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

-Ah, nada, lembrei de uma coisa que me contaram uma vez... – ele desconversou.

-Hum... – ela fez. – E a dor de cabeça, passou?

-Ah. – ele falou, se lembrando apenas naquela hora da dor de cabeça que antes sentia. – Passou sim.

-Que bom. Isso quer dizer que já pode beber de novo... – ela falou estendendo uma taça de vinho para ele.

-Achava que não bebia. – ele falou a ela.

-Eu abro exceções. – ela falou dando de ombros e bebendo um gole de sua taça. – O que vai fazer amanhã?

-Por que, vai me chamar pra sair...? – ele falou olhando malicioso para ela.

-Não, mas é uma idéia... – ela riu.

-Vou trabalhar.

-Ah...

-Você?

-Vou trabalhar também. – ela sorriu. – Mas vai ser apenas de manhã.

-Hn. – ele fez, tomando um gole de vinho.

Passaram algum tempo sem falar nada, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Não demorou muito e chamaram para o almoço, todos se acomodaram na grande mesa estendida sobre a grama e começaram a comer e a conversar. Ino conversava animadamente com Sai, e Sasuke os observava de longe, enquanto Naruto e Hinata trocavam carinhos como ela dar comida na boca dele. Shikamaru e Temari comiam sem conversar, mas a tensão entre eles era visível, provavelmente eles haviam brigado ou coisa assim. Sakura travava um semi-monólogo enquanto Sasuke a escutava com atenção, mas sem responder muito, a mesma coisa acontecia com Neji e Tenten.

Quando o almoço acabou, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram andando, Sasuke deixou a mulher em casa e foi para seu apartamento. O dia terminou e Sasuke não conseguiu tirar Sakura da cabeça, e isso aconteceu ainda por algum tempo. No outro dia, Sasuke foi trabalhar, e como sempre, voltou para casa já passavam das 11 da noite. Durante todo o resto da semana ele não pode fazer mais nada a não ser trabalhar, entretanto enquanto estava trabalhando não conseguia fazer nada direito, e ele não deixava de culpar a mulher de cabelos rosados por isso. Ele não pensava direito, várias vezes o beijo que tiveram naquele dia voltava à sua mente e o fazia perder o raciocínio. Foi aí que o vice-presidente da empresa perguntou se ele não queria tirar umas férias.

-É claro que não, eu não posso tirar férias logo agora que as vendas estão crescendo e os lucros estão aumentando... – ele resmungou com o amigo Kakashi.

-Você sabe bem que antes de você ser presidente, era eu quem cuidava de tudo por aqui, eu consigo tomar conta de tudo Sasuke... – ele retrucou. – Eu cuidei da empresa durante dez anos, praticamente.

-Talvez você tenha razão... – ele falou. – Sabe Kakashi... Conheci uma mulher na festa de ano novo...

-Ah, já entendi tudo. – Kakashi riu. – Você não tira férias desde que seu irmão resolveu sair do país, e isso faz uns 4 anos.

-Acho que eu preciso mesmo, por favor, arrume tudo e avise a todos, eu vou passar quinze dias de férias. – ele falou se levantando de sua cadeira e indo dar uma olhada no dia chuvoso que fazia.

-Posso dar uma dica? No hemisfério sul está fazendo muito calor nessa época. – Kakashi riu.

-Você sabe que eu detesto sol... – ele reclamou, se virando e pegando suas coisas. – Avise a todos, não volto amanhã.

Sasuke desceu até a garagem e saiu do prédio da sede de sua empresa. Ele não estava aguentando ficar tanto tempo sem ver aquela mulher que roubava seus pensamentos. Entretanto não sabia onde ela trabalhava, não sabia nada de sua rotina e ela provavelmente não estaria em casa, já que era médica. Ele decidiu tentar a sorte indo à casa dela, mesmo sendo uma sexta-feira. Estacionou na frente do prédio e correu até a pequena guarita para se abrigar da chuva, perguntou ao guarda se ela estava em casa e ele interfonou para o apartamento da mulher. Logo após uma curta conversa o guarda abriu o portão de pedestres do prédio, autorizando a entrada de Sasuke. Incrivelmente ela estava lá. Sasuke estava começando a duvidar de sua sorte. Subiu até o último andar, onde era o apartamento dela.

-Oi... – ela começou mas foi interrompida por um beijo sôfrego de Sasuke. Ela se assustou, mas logo suas línguas estavam travando uma dança sensual em suas bocas.

-Eu estava com saudades... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a empurrava para dentro do apartamento.

-Eu também... – ela falou sem fôlego. – Você nunca mais apareceu...

-Eu estava trabalhando, mas tirei férias... – ele comentou.

-Sente-se... – ela falou. – Eu ia comer alguma coisa no café, mas já que você está aqui... – ela começou, mas ele a segurou e beijou-a outra vez, dessa vez não aguentaria ela conversando o tempo todo.

-Não estou com fome... – ele falou.

-E eu perdi a minha... – ela riu.

-Você trabalha amanhã? – ele perguntou.

-Não, tirei folga de três dias, estou com o final de semana livre. – ela falou. – Por quê?

-Por que eu estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa... – ele falou baixo.

Eles foram à um clube de termas, voltaram direto para o apartamento dele. Quando iam entrando no prédio o segurança avisou que um casal havia chegado e dito que esperariam por ele. Sasuke ficou se perguntando quem iria até a sua casa num final de semana assim, de surpresa. Pensou em Naruto e em Neji, mas o segurança do prédio já conhecia bem os dois. Então querm seria? Quando saíram do elevador Sasuke ficou paralisado ao ver o irmão e uma mulher no hall de seu andar.

-Itachi? – ele perguntou e o irmão finalmente se virou para olhá-lo.

-Sasuke! – ele falou se levantando. – Quanto tempo irmão...

-Irmão... – Sasuke ouviu Sakura sussurrar enquanto reparava a mulher com quem Itachi estava, era claramente uma ocidental.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou Sasuke. – Nunca fiquei sabendo de nada que aconteceu com você depois que resolveu mudar de país...

-Eu estava no Brasil. – ele falou rindo da cara de espanto que Sasuke fez. – Sei que parece estranho, mas se não tivesse ido lá, não tinha conhecido Nara... – falou abraçando a mulher de lado. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos ondulados e os olhos tão verdes quanto os de Sakura.

-Claro... – ele murmurou. – E por que resolveu voltar?

-Nara queria conhecer o Japão, e ela me convenceu a vir até aqui. Eu...

-Diga... – a mulher falou com uma autoridade que Sasuke nunca achou que alguém teria coragem de ter com o irmão.

-Eu vim me desculpar por ter saído e ter deixado toda a responsabilidade com você sabe... Nós tínhamos um império aqui e eu simplesmente o larguei e sobrecarreguei você. Me desculpe. – ele falou, as últimas palavras quase não saíram.

Ao lado de Sasuke, Sakura soltou um risinho e então ele voltou para a Terra. O irmão estava se desculpando...? Ele nunca esperaria por isso. Sua vida estava mudando de verdade.

-Vamos entrar... – ele falou, ainda estava um pouco sem reação. Entraram no apartamento e tiraram os sapatos na porta. Sentaram-se e Sasuke se lembrou de apresentar Sakura. As mulheres logo estavam numa conversa animada e Sasuke ainda estava surpreso por aquela visita. Ficou sabendo que o irmão estava morando no Brasil e que a mulher era perita na polícia. Eles não se demoraram muito, voltaram para o hotel que estavam hospedados por que não queriam atrapalhá-los. Mas os dois sabiam bem que o motivo deles não era só esse...

OoOooooOOoOoOoOoOooooOooOOo

Três anos depois...

Sasuke acordou e sentiu um peso sobre seu braço direito. Sabia bem o que era, sua esposa estava dormindo ainda, desde que a barriga havia começado a crescer de verdade ela dormia até tarde. A mulher já estava de licença do hospital, estava perto de ganhar o bebê, era um menino. Itachi o tinha visitado há pouco, com um filho também, e já tinha dois anos. Sasuke imaginava sua vida como se tivesse duas fases, a antes de Sakura e depois de Sakura. A de antes de Sakura era chata e sem graça, cheia de vícios e sem tempo para as coisas. Depois que Sakura entrou em sua vida ele deixou de ter aquele vício de beber quando chegava em casa, passou a tirar férias, sua vida havia mudado muito, em todos os sentidos. Agora estava constituindo uma família e estava cada dia mais feliz. O que o ano novo não fazia...

oOoOoOooOooOoOoOooOoOo

Então pessoal, uma twoshot (nunca tinha feito uma) que tá meio atrasada pq eu não conseguia terminá-la, mas finalmente consegui e aí está.

E se você quer continuar a ler minhas histórias, deixe uma review e faça uma escritora feliz!!

Kisu!


End file.
